mudliotemfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Oh hello I'm just gonna put random stuff here I guess/@comment-43937522-20191002124806
A Tail Of Two Sisters Volume 2 Chapter 1: Off to Catfrica Phoenix’s Perspective Waterlily looks really happy. I’m happy too! I never knew there was someone who relates and loves me so much! That’s not the point though. I haven’t told her that Catfrica is 75 days away. That’s a really long time. A really long walk. No. I can’t lie like this. We’re going to use my robotics to get there faster. I was never introduced to Waterlily because mom thought I was dangerous. I’m not. I’ve tamed my mechanics. We can teleport outside Catfrica. I’m going to tell her. “Waterlily…” I say knowing I’ll answer some lifelong questions, but before I can speak she interrupts. “Phoenix wanna sing with me on our way to Catfrica!” She is beaming with delight, and I can’t let her down. Honestly, being locked up in a tree sounds rough and she probably wouldn’t come out this cheerful and lively. Huh, I wonder. “Um, sure I guess.” I respond. Waterlily starts us off, “Seguendo il leader!” I immediately know what she’s singing. I join in the song. “Il leader, il leader, segue il leader ovunque possa andare! Seguendo il leader il leader, il leader, segue il leader ovunque possa andare!” I’m tired now. I don’t want to sing. I want to get down to the point. I stop. She goes on for a second then stops as well. ' '“Phoenix? You okay?” She looks sad and confused but I am not quite sure what to say to her. “Waterlily. I need to tell you. Mom told me why I was kept away from you. I am part robot in my neck. I can do robot-y stuff like… Teleport to Catfrica? For instance?” I tried to put it down gently. ' '“Whaa-” She stops dead on the grass. “Okay. That’s Okay… Okay… Can we go now? I don’t wanna walk. I’m tired. Let’s get going.” She looks pleased that we don’t have to walk. I tap my neck, and press a button. “Grab my arm” I look over, “Now.” She doesn’t hesitate to get up and jump onto my arm. “Catfrica border.” I say it clearly so we go to the right place. We’re at the Catfrican border now. I hand her an outfit and some brown powder, orange too. “Hide your coat well. Cover them with powder. This is a Gatto Monarcha territory. If anyone asks, “I’m headed to the washroom, please step aside.”” She hides her wings. Better than I expected. We are let through the border. Chapter 2: Inside the lines We arrive in the border and immediately rush to room 673. It’s far. Very far. Though somehow, we make it. I take two pellets out of my pocket. “Is this the Zebra Il Tempio de The Gods and Sky, you must be Chiva and Kaia, the Zebras.” I can tell which one is Chiva ‘cause her hat says C, and Kaia’s says K. “Pay the bei to get in Viungo Vya Asali Vya Oti.” Kaia and Chiva laugh a lot at that. I didn’t know what they say but I put my paw with two pellets in front of their long faces and the giggling stops. “Mtakatifu Bunny foo foo!” They pull the curtains open and we walk into the majestic foyer with a calming scent of lavender. “Ah, hello. Wewe ni nani?” This cat is buried in blinged out and designer clothing. Not to mention his diamond and several other riches made crown. He has pastel green eyes with a velvety deep brown fur coat. It is slicked back so he looks rich and elegant. “Unatazama mpya, naweza kuongeza.” I like to to turn on my translator at this point. I press another button on my neck. No more Swahili! “I-” I wanted to speak but a Cat Pillar runs our way and blurts to his dad, “FATHER! FATHER! I FINISHED MY CONNECTION BRICKS MASTER SET, YES I DID, I DID!” “Calm now, Ollivard.” The master of Catfrica says. “Oh DEAR me, we have GUESTS father!” I AM GREATLY APOLOGIZING!” The Cat Pillar says, who I now know to be Ollivard, the Master’s son. “You are SORRY, son. Not apologizing. SORRY.” “YES SIR! DAD! FATHER!” He runs and hides behind his dad. “Now, guests. You came here for…” Chapter 3: We came here for... “Ah, right. You never told me what you came here for!” The master says, “Sorry about my Son being so annoying! He is truly always like that.” “You don’t need to apologize, it is very much okay.” I say it in my sweetest voice possible to be nice. “Now…” “Our father told us to come here. Because well um…” Waterlily interrupts me, like usual. She needs to learn manners. “Go on, there is nothing you can keep hidden from me forever.” The master says, kind of intrigued and angry at the same time. I feel like he knows there is something fishy going on. “My father does not know if I am a Gatto Del Cielo. He said you may know..?” Waterlily looks sad, though the master is nice. ''' '''I rub the fur on my lower leg gently I see humans to it with their ‘hands’ and it actually feels quite good. “Silly cat! You are a Gatto Monarcha! Your daydreams of being like the sky kittens are just not true!” The master laughs. I then race over to the kitchen, of course I don’t know where it is but I can find my way. I grab a large bucket of water and rush back to the two cats. Waterlily takes off the ragged clothing I gave her. She rubs her hand in the first pail of water, then she basically dives into it. I can tell the paints and coloring was bothering her, because she looks so happy when she gets it all off. A clean pearly white cat had emerged from a large metal bucket. “Bwana mpendwa!” The master cries aloud. I think I turned my translator off by accident. “I think I may faint!” One of the royal servants must have heard, because two lovely felines strut into the room. “Master, are you okay?” They strike a pose that is supposed to look calming. “We heard your shriek from the other room, a shriek and a code magenta!” ''' '''Code magenta, I had never heard of it before. “It is alright servants. We have though been greeted by a Gatto Del Cielo!” The servants gasp in shock, and actually do faint. Waterlily looks embarrassed so we drape the torn clothes above her.